Stop Flirting Doctor!
by BrattyAngel1980
Summary: Rose has had enough of the Doctor's flirting and decides to leave him. Will they be able to work it out?


Rose Tyler stormed into her partner's ship, a bigger on the inside blue police box called the T.A.R.D.I.S., without looking back at the men. The Doctor sighed, following her inside with Captain Jack Harkness bringing up the rear. "Rose!' the Doctor called. She ignored him, heading straight to her room. The Doctor turned to Jack. "Why is she mad at me?" His ice blue eyes and the chiseled features of his face looked utterly bewildered. Jack rolled his ocean blue eyes, sighing. The Doctor may be a genius but he was an idiot when it came to women, Rose in particular. "Well, this is just a guess, but could it have anything to do with a certain dirty blonde that you were flirting with on Satellite Five? Lynda with a "y"?"

The Doctor frowns. "I wasn't flirting. Surely Rose knows that. And what would it matter if I did flirt with someone else? It's not like she's interested in a daft old alien like me." Jack stared at the Doctor, baffled as to how he could be so oblivious.

"Rose took in the Vortex to save _you_. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS for _you_. How the _hell_ are you going to stand there and tell me that she risked her life to save _you_ when she doesn't love you? You'd better fix this Doc, before she decides that you don't love her and leaves. She was getting tired of your flirting with everyone but her before this."

Rose was angry. How could he flirt with another woman, and right in front of her too? Because he had no respect for her, that's how. To him she was just someone to tag along and lecture. Well, she wasn't going to sit around waiting for him to realize how much he actually needed her. She placed a hand on the wall and spoke directly to the TARDIS. "Can you take me home please? I can't handle him right now. I need a break. Please." She felt a nudge in her mind. "No, I can't see how I'll change my mind. I need to talk to my mum. Please." She heard the TARDIS hum sadly. "Thanks love." Rose pulled out her transdimensional backpack and started to pack. She felt the TARDIS moving and smiled sadly. She'd miss her. And Jack. She knew she'd miss the Doctor but just needed space from him to think.

She finished packing as they landed. Rose glanced around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her eyes landed on the picture on her nightstand. It had been taken on some planet the Doctor had taken them to. The planet was mostly rainforest but there was a gorgeous waterfall that changed colors as the water fell down into the pool of lavender water below it. They'd had a picnic by the water and Jack had taken the picture of the Doctor and her. The Doctor had taken off his leather jacket and spread it out so that she could sit with him on it. In the picture they'd been gazing at each other, forgetting about Jack. Jack had, of course, been the one to take it. She picked up the picture and traced her fingers over the Doctor's face gently before placing it back on the table.

She shrugged on her backpack before leaving her room and heading towards the console room and the TARDIS doors. Rose opened the doors and walked out into the usual spot the TARDIS parked, down a side alley near the Powell Estate. She only managed a couple of steps before the Doctor had grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him. "Rose, why are we here? Are you leaving me? Stay. Please. I need you." The Doctor pleaded. Rose slowly raised her whiskey-colored eyes to meet his ice blue ones. He inhaled sharply at the sadness in her eyes.

"I can't, Doctor. I can't sit by while you continue putting your latest flavor ahead of me. I know that you don't feel the way I do but I'm not going to sit and watch you flirting with some other girl. I'm tired of being second best. I need a break. I may come back. I don't know right now. Give me some time, please."

The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. "I'll wait. I'm not going anywhere without you. There's nobody else I'd put above you. We need to talk. I'll be here when you're ready."

Rose scoffed at him. "Yeah, right. As if you'll be here. It's a bit domestic, ain't it Doctor? You don't do domestics, remember? I'm going to see my mum. Bye." Rose started to turn away but paused as the Doctor grasped her hand and tugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Rose placed her hands on his chest, over his hearts, ready to push him away. She looked up at him gazing into his eyes before he slowly lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to pull away, and kissed her. It started out as a sweet, chaste kiss but as Rose recovered she tightened her hands on his jacket and responded. The kiss became passionate, hungry, and just a bit punishing. After several minutes passed Rose pulled away, gasping for breath. "I'll keep that in mind," she breathed. "But I still need a little time. I need to visit my mum, let her know that I'm okay and I need to talk to her. Please, Doctor, give me this."

He sighed then nodded. Before he let her go he whispered, lips brushing against her ear, making her shiver. "I'll let you go for now. But make no mistake, Rose. I want you. I don't want anyone else. I haven't wanted anyone like this in centuries. But even back then it wasn't like this. I've never, in all of my lives, cared for anyone as much as I do you. If you're going to think of something while you're gone think of that, not my supposed feelings for anyone else because it's only ever been you." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stepped back releasing her. He leaned back against the TARDIS, arms crossed against his chest and ankles crossed. Rose drew in a shaky breath and turned away, walking towards her Mum's and away from the man she now had to admit she was stupidly, irreversibly head-over-heels in love with. She would be the one to fall for an alien. Crazy she was.

Her mum, Jackie Tyler, was thrilled to see her and they settled in with tea and caught up on the goings on at the Powell Estate. Jackie knew something was wrong as soon as she saw Rose but knew that biding her time would work better at getting Rose to talk. So she talked about what had happened while Rose was away. They moved to the living room and continued chatting, pausing only long enough to decide to order in and call for the food. After the take away arrived (Chinese) they settled back in the living room to eat. Jackie put the TV on and left the sound on low. Finally she turned to Rose. "Rose, sweetie, tell me what's wrong. I know you have something on your mind. Let me help you."

Rose sighed and nodded. "I'm taking a short break from the Doctor right now. He said he's not going anywhere until I'm ready to go back to him and talk. He asked me to stay with him but I walked away. I'm afraid he really will leave me Mum."

Jackie frowned. She'd have to talk to the Doctor but that could wait. "Rose, start at the beginning. What happened after you left to go back to him?" So Rose told her mum the whole story, leaving out the part about the vortex almost killing her.

"So let me get this straight. He flirts with other women in front of you and you don't think he really cares about you?"

Rose shrugged. "Well he did kiss me before I left him and told me that he cares more for me than anyone else he's ever met. And that he'll wait for me to come back to him. I just don't know what to do Mum. What should I do?"

Here Jackie took a deep breath to ground herself. Her first instinct was to tell Rose to leave the Doctor but that was just the part that wanted to selfishly keep Rose home with her forever. "Do you love him Rose?" Jackie knew the answer of course but she had to ask anyway.

Rose nodded. "Yes. More than the universe. More than life."

Jackie nodded. "Then you should go back to him. But," Jackie raised her hand to halt Rose as she opened her mouth to speak. "Before you go back to him you make him work to earn you back. Let him come see you here, talk to him. Let him suck up to you a bit. It'll do him some good to be humbled a little. I'll go over and give him a good talking to and get him straightened out. And if that doesn't work then I'll just slap some sense into him."

At this Rose laughed. "Thanks Mum. Yeah, I think you're right. But I don't want to see him today. Maybe tomorrow. I'm gonna go lay down. I love you." Rose stood, kissed Jackie's cheek and headed to bed.

Jackie cleaned up as she thought about what to say to the alien waiting in his ship for her daughter to return to him. She was pulled from her thoughts as there was a knock on the door. Jackie went and opened the door, only slightly surprised to see the Doctor standing there. He looked upset and his eyes were shattered. "Jackie. Is Rose here? I need to talk to her. Please." Jackie invited him in and had him sit down at the kitchen table while she went about making more tea.

"So, Doctor. Want to tell me what you did to my daughter after she went back to save you from whatever trouble you'd got yourself into?" Jackie handed him a cup of tea and sat down with hers.

"Honestly Jackie, I have no idea. She says I was flirting with someone else." He looked completely bewildered. "I don't think I was. I was just trying to be friendly. Rose always tells me I'm rude to the people we meet. I'm trying to do as she asks of me. I don't understand what I did wrong, Jackie." He looked so lost, like a little boy who'd been scolded when he'd been trying to what was expected, that Jackie sighed and decided to try to help him out.

"Alright Doctor. Tell me what happened, exactly, and I'll try to help." So the Doctor did. He told her about finding himself in a TV game and rescuing Lynda with a 'y'. How she tagged along while he went to find Jack then look for Rose. He told her everything, word for word, up to when he sent Rose home. From what Jackie could tell it didn't sound as though he'd purposely been flirting. But he had been, just a little. "Doctor, it sounds as though you could have come across as though you were flirting, even though that may not have been your intention. My turn, hush you," when he tried to protest. "How do you feel when Rose is very friendly with another male?"

He frowned. "I don't like it. But I can't tell her not to talk to anyone else but me."

Jackie snorted. "Alright, then. Well maybe try to pretend you're talking to me when you're with a female other than Rose. I know damn well you won't be trying to flirt with me." The Doctor shuddered at that. No, he definitely wouldn't.

"How do I fix this with Rose, Jackie? I can't lose her. I need her."

"What exactly are your intentions for my daughter, Doctor? I don't want her to get hurt. So before I decide to help I need to know what you want from her."

"Everything, Jackie. I want everything. And I want to give her everything. I know I don't deserve her. She's so beautiful and pure and I'm not. I'm just a selfish old warrior. Selfish because I know I should let her go but I can't." Jackie nodded.

"Alright. You're not the only one with an unhappy past Doctor. It's not my place to tell you but I hope Rose opens up to you about her past. I'll allow you to date my daughter. But if you hurt her I will hunt you down and slap you into your next face. Now, go back to the TARDIS and come back tomorrow ready to start groveling. It's going to take some work for Rose to want to go back to you. You're going to have to prove to her that you really want her. Goodnight Doctor." Jackie didn't give the Doctor a chance to protest as she ushered him to the door. Once it was closed and locked she called Rose out. "I know you were listening. I think you should give him a break. Make him apologize but I believe him. I don't think he realized what he was doing. He loves you. But I can understand why you'd be upset. "

Rose came out of her room and sighed. "Maybe. But it hurts when he does it Mum. He's impossible. Either he's unbelievably rude or he's got a gaggle of women following him around. Sometimes both at the same time. I swear, I leave him for five minutes and he's got someone else flirting with him and vying for his attention. And he's a jealous git."

Jackie bit back a grin. She could easily see it. The Doctor was handsome in an unconventional way. Definitely not classically handsome but she could understand the appeal. He also carried with him an air of confidence, almost to the point of being cocky, that was attractive. And Jackie had always noticed just how protective of Rose he had been since the day she'd met him. As for his jealousy, it was clearly obvious to everyone who watched him watching Rose just chatting with anyone, but especially Mickey Smith.


End file.
